


A Morning with Sunshine

by DaniShine178



Series: The FACILITY [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Jae, Caregiver Younghyun, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kevin is a cute little sunshine!, Little Kevin - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, alternate universe - littles are known, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Kevin is Jae and Younghyun's little sunshine, and he never fails to make a morning great for the Caregivers.





	A Morning with Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is little Kevin like I promised! Next up, we'll be introduced to Jamie, Woojin, Chris, and their new little. Any guesses?

Kevin’s eyes fluttered open, letting out a small whine at the sunshine hitting his face. He loved sunshine, but not when it was right in his eyes. The Little shifted around, realizing he needed a change. His stomach then growled rather loudly. He giggled at the noise his tummy made before sighing. He needed his papa and daddy. “Papa!” Kevin shouted. When a few seconds passed and he didn’t hear the usual sounds of his caregiver stumbling to the room, he whined. “Daddy!” Once again, Kevin heard nothing. 

The Little sat up in a huff, glaring at the door with a cute little pout on his face. “Papa! Kevin hungy!” When the same result happened again, Kevin had enough. He needed attention, and he was going to get it. Shakily, Kevin moved to stand up in his crib. Once he had a good hold on the bars, Kevin then pushed himself over the top of the bars and landed on his feet. The Little looked back at the crib, giggling at his accomplishment. “Kevin climbed.” He glanced back at the door. “Kevin gonna wake up Papa now.”

Jae was woken up by someone throwing their body onto his. His eyes shot open to see a giggling Kevin moving to sit on Jae’s chest. “Good morning, sunshine,” Jae groaned.

Kevin gasped, eyes lighting up. “Papa awake!”

Jae chuckled. “I noticed, baby. What are you doing out of your crib?”

“Kevin got bored,” Kevin admitted, a pout on his face. “Kevin wanted Papa and Daddy, but they no come.” Jae glanced over at his husband to see he was still fast asleep. Kevin’s pout was instantly replaced by a smile. “So Kevin climb.” Jae pushed himself up into a sitting position, Kevin now resting on his lap.

“Kevin, what’s the number one rule of morning time?” Jae questioned. Kevin’s pout returned, his gaze darting away from Jae’s. “Kevin?”

“Papa or Daddy hafta to help Kevin out of his crib,” Kevin recited. 

Jae nodded. “That’s right, baby. You could’ve gotten really hurt, and Papa and Daddy wouldn’t have known. I know you were bored, but you’ve got plushies in your crib.” 

Kevin let out a small whine. “But Kevin not jus’ bored.” Jae cocked an eyebrow, but he let the Little continue. “Kevin’s hungy and needs change and wanted Papa and Daddy’s snuggies.” By the end of the mini-rant, tears threatened to spill from the Little’s eyes. “Kevin just wanted Papa and Daddy, but they no come.” With that, the boy began to softly cry. 

Jae’s eyes widened in panic. He pulled Kevin into a tight hug and began rubbing slow, comforting circles on the Little’s back. “Sunshine, don’t cry. Don’t cry. Papa’s not mad. He just doesn’t want his precious sunshine to get hurt.”

Kevin sniffled. “Papa no mad?”

“Papa’s not mad,” Jae confirmed. He pulled back from the hug and smiled at the boy. “How about Papa gives you a change and makes you pancakes for breakfast?” The promise of pancakes made Kevin perk up.

“With berries?” Kevin requested.

“Whichever kind you want,” Jae promised, giving the Little’s hair a ruffle. Kevin let out a small giggle before throwing his arms around the awake Caregiver’s neck.

“Let’s go, Papa,” Kevin whined. A smile was on the Little’s face as he started wiggling around on Jae’s lap.

Jae snickered as he slid out of the bed with Kevin in his arms. “Alright, my little sunshine, I’m going.”

After changing Kevin’s diaper and getting him dressed in a light pink onesie, white shorts, and white thigh-highs, the two set off to the kitchen. Jae set the Little down on the couch in the living room, ready to turn the TV on and let a Disney movie play. However, Kevin let out a loud whine. “Papa, no leave Kevin alone.” Jae was quick to lift Kevin off the couch.

“You can sit in your highchair while Papa makes the pancakes,” Jae offered. Kevin pouted. “What’s wrong, sunshine?”

“Kevin wanna help make pancakes,” Kevin grumbled.

Jae fought back a sigh. “Kevin, Papa knows you want to be by his side, but the last time he let you help make breakfast, you wound up covering yourself and Papa in flour.”

“Kevin promise not to,” Kevin argued, a whine in his voice.

“I know you promise, but you’re so small that it’ll be difficult for you to keep,” Jae retorted. Kevin stared at the Caregiver with wide eyes. Jae internally chuckled. He knew how to fix this. “That’s right. You’re my small, cute sunshine baby.” Kevin giggled. “Who’s my little baby? Is it Kevin?” Kevin nodded, his giggles growing louder as Jae blew a raspberry on his cheek. Jae chuckled. He knew calling Kevin small would be enough, but the entire interaction would definitely placate the Little. It seemed to work as Kevin was now giggling nonstop and allowing Jae to place him in his highchair without complaint.

Jae quickly saw that it worked too well as Kevin was now in his baby headspace. The Little was making noises, reaching out for Jae while whining, and had stuck his thumb in his mouth. Jae sighed before gently reaching over to his Little and removing his thumb from his mouth, replacing it with a pacifier that was kept in the kitchen for emergencies. Kevin squealed in delight, grabbing onto Jae’s arm. The Caregiver chuckled. “You just want cuddles, don’t you?” Kevin giggled, too little to respond.

“How about I make breakfast while you cuddle our little sunshine?” Younghyun offered as he walked into the kitchen, clearly having just gotten up. Kevin gasped upon seeing Younghyun and made grabby hands at the younger man. Younghyun cracked a smile. “Hello, sunshine, how are you this morning?” Kevin babbled out a response, but Younghyun smiled and nodded at the babbling. “Is that so? How about you and Papa go cuddle?”

“Da,” Kevin insisted, grabbing Younghyun’s hand.

Jae pouted. “So Papa’s chopped liver now that Daddy’s awake?”

Younghyun snickered as he removed the tray from the highchair and lifted the Little into his arms. “Tuck that lip back in, Hun. Besides, you can cuddle our little sunshine before his nap time.” Younghyun carried Kevin back out to the living room, leaving Jae to make breakfast. Jae could certainly say that while not typical, this morning was already like every other in one way. He got to spend it with his sunshine, and he would not trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or kudos. Even if you don't, thank you for reading anyways!


End file.
